


Bare

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: L. “Love your ass.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bare

“Love your ass.” Y/N mutters, half asleep as she watches Colin get dressed.  
Pulling up his boxers fully, he turns to look at her. “Not as much as I love yours.”  
She shrugs, sitting up against the headboard. “Do you have to leave now?”  
“No, I don’t need to for another thirty minutes.”  
She smiles at him, no longer feeling sleepy. Slowly, she pulls off her shirt, leaving her bare under the blankets. “Want to come back to bed?”


End file.
